Psychic Force Next Generation
Psychic Force Next Generation is the sixth installment in the Psychic Force Series, it is the sequel the Psychic Force 2016 Resurrection even through it was originally intended to be the sequel to Psychic Force 2015 and it is the first game in the "Next Generation Trilogy". the game is released on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Nintendo Switch and PlayStation Vita 2. Plot 2 years after the events of Psychic Force 2016 Resurrection/Annihilation, Wong and Agard decided to join forces in order to wipe out mankind. Modes *Arcade Mode - the player fights through nine stages, the first six are against random opponents, the seventh is against either Wong, Agard or Jason, the eighth is against Salazar and the ninth is against Ortega. *Story Mode - the order of the chapters: *Versus Mode - Two people can fight against each other. *Training Mode - the player can learn how to use the picked character. *Time Attack Mode - *Survival Mode - *Career Mode - *Customization Mode - *Online Mode - *Team Mode - *Create a Psychicer - *Challenge Mode - *Vault Mode - where you can by Customization Items for with in-game currency *Tag Mode - *Options Mode - Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Psychic Force 2015. Characters #Burn Griffiths #Wendy Ryans #Chris Ryans #Emilio Michaelov #Gates Oltsman #Keith Evans #Brad Kilsten #Rokudo Genma #Might #Patty Myers #Regina Belfron #Carlo Belfron #Setsuna #Gudeath #Genshin Kenjoh #Shiori #Adeline Aries #Pablo Audino #Akashinga Maraire #Sakura Hattori #Ken Hayashi #Frederick Schmidt #Lilith Alderson #Robert Harrison #Maria Rodriguez #Adam Borja #Amrita Aggarwal #Masato Suzuki #'Irene Michaelov(age:17, element:Light)' - The Main Protagonist of the game and Emilio's Younger Sister. 8 years ago, her parents sacrificed themselves so she and her brother could live and she was given to the psychicer orphanage. durign her time at the orphanage she grew up to be a tough but gentle person. 6 years later she left the orphanage and joined a group of psychicers ironically called the "Human Defenders" in hopes of reuniting with her brother. 2 years later she found out thet a rogue psychicer killed most of the orphans who were raised in the orphanage she was raised in. and she seeks to avenge them. #'Bao Chen(age:21, element:Solar Energy)' - A Chinese psychicer and a former shailon monk who joined the "Human Defenders" in order to bring true equality between psychicers and humans, he also found out that a rogue psychicer killed most of the monks who were raised in the monastery he was raised in. and he seeks to avenge them #'Ghalib Said(age:27, element:Water)' - A Saudian psychicer who formed the "Human Defenders" with Dante. #'Dante De Mino(age:25, element:Steel)' - A Italian psychicer who formed the "Human Defenders" with Ghalib. #'Michael Edwin(age:19, element:Darkness)' - An American psychicer who joined the "Human Defenders". #'Zuon-458(age:5, element:Robot)' - A robot created by a group of scientist who were killed by a rogue psychicer. #'Newcomer 7(age:?, element:Fire)' #'Newcomer 8(age:?, element:Earth)' #'Newcomer 9(age:?, element:Ice)' #'Newcomer 10(age:?, element:Lightning)' #'Newcomer 11(age:?, element:Gravity)' #'Newcomer 12(age:?, element:Magic)' #Custom Psychicer 1st Sub-Bosses #Richard Wong #Archie Agard #Jason Grey 2nd Sub-Boss #'Ricardo Salazar(age:44, element:Soul)' - The "True" Main Antagonist of the game who 10 years brought Jason back from the dead and since then Jason serves him. he also formed the Alliance between Wong and Agard. Final Boss #'Lorenzo Ortega(age:48, element:Blood)' - The Actual True Main Antagonist of the game. he watched over Richardo's actions for his own gain. Voice Acting Japanese *Miyuki Sawashiro as Irene Michaelov *Mitsuaki Madono as Bao Chen *Daiki Nakamura as Ghalib Said *Tomokazu Sugita as Dande De Mino *Takahiro Sakurai as Michael Edwin *Shigeru Chiba as Zuon-458 *Wataru Takagi as Newcomer 7 *Tomomichi Nishimura as Newcomer 8 *Kyoko Hikami as Newcomer 9 *Ryo Horikawa as Newcomer 10 *Akira Ishida as Newcomer 11 *Yuji Ueda as Newcomer 12 *Mugihito as Ricardo Salazar *Koji 'Spicy' Yagi as Lorenzo Ortega *Takehito Koyasu as Burn Griffiths *Ryotaro Okiayu as Keith Evans *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Emilio Michaelov *Megumi Hayashibara ad Wendy Ryans *Yumi Toma as Chris Ryans *Ryuusei Nakao as Brad Kilsten *Akio Otsuka as Gates Oltsman *Unsho Ishizuka as Rokudo Genma *Norio Wakamoto as Richard Wong *Kappei Yamaguchi as Might *Wakana Yamazaki as Patty Myers and Shiori *Ryozaburo Otomo as Genshin Kenjoh *Fumiko Orikasa as Regina Belfron *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Carlo Belfron *Rikiya Koyama as Setsuna *Jouji Nakata as Gudeath *Kosuke Toriumi as Akashinga Maraire *Houko Kuwashima as Adeline Aries *Daisuke Ono as Pablo Audino *Minami Takayama as Sakura Hattori *Bin Shimada as Ken Hayashi *Tomokazu Seki as Frederick Schmidt *Atsuko Tanaka as Lilith Alderson *Sho Hayami as Archie Agard *Hikaru Midorikawa as Robert Harrison *Akeno Watanabe as Maria Rodriguez *Hiroki Takahashi as Adam Borja *Shinichiro Miki as Jason Grey *Showtaro Morikubo as Masato Suzuki English *Brittney Harvey as Irene Michaelov *Brad Swaile as Bao Chen *Reuben Langdon as Ghalib Said *Nolan North as Dande De Mino *Dan Green as Michael Edwin *James Arnold Taylor as Zuon-458 *Eric Roberts as Newcomer 7 *Christopher Sabat as Newcomer 8 *Lisa Ortiz as Newcomer 9 *Sean Schemmel as Newcomer 10 *Lucas Gilbertson as Newcomer 11 *Greg Aryes as Newcomer 12 *Dameon Clarke as Ricardo Salazar *Mark Hamill as Lorenzo Ortega *Matthew Mercer as Burn Griffiths *Patrick Seitz as Keith Evans *Yuri Lowenthal as Emilio Michaelov *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wendy Ryans *Veronica Taylor as Chris Ryans *Steven Blum as Brad Kilsten *Richard Epcar as Gates Oltsman *Jamieson Price as Rokudo Genma *Crispin Freeman as Richard Wong *Kyle Herbert as Might *Laura Bailey as Patty Myers and Shiori *Michael Mcconnohie as Genshin Kenjoh *Michelle Ruff as Regina Belfron *Travis Willingham as Carlo Belfron *Jerry Jewel as Setsuna *Mike McFarland as Gudeath *David Vincent as Akashinga Maraire *Brina Palencia as Adeline Aries *Ted Lewis as Pablo Audino *Kari Wahlgren as Sakura Hattori *Todd Haberkorn as Ken Hayashi *Spike Spencer as Frederick Schmidt *Launer Landa as Lilith Alderson *Troy Baker as Archie Agard *Ian Sinclair as Robert Harrison *Tiffany Grant as Maria Rodriguez *Doug Erholtz as Adam Borja *Johnny Yong Bosch as Jason Grey *Gideon Emery as Masato Suzuki Cheats *Unlock Wong - Beat Arcade Mode with any of them who faces Wong as the 1st Sub-Boss. *Unlock Agard - Beat Arcade Mode with any of them who faces Agard as the 1st Sub-Boss. *Unlock Jason - Beat Arcade Mode with any of them who faces Jason as the 1st Sub-Boss. *Unlock Ricardo - Beat Aracde Mode with either Wong, Agard or Jason. *Unlock Lorenzo - Beat Aracde Mode with Ricardo. More Games in the Next Generation Trilogy *Psychic Force Hybrid Elements *Psychic Force Living Forms Trivia Category:Psychic Force Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation Vita 2 games Category:Video games set in 2018 Category:Square Enix Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2018 video games Category:Taito Category:Taito Corporation